jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Steel
Doctor Steel is the stand of Kalther Brumetuson. Appearance/Personality Doctor Steel appears to be an armored humanoid, roughly the same height as Kalther himself. It's color scheme is a dull grey, with silver and gold highlights. A loincloth hangs from its' waist, and embedded in it's torso are three clear orbs. Whenever Doctor Steel uses it's Singularity, one of the orbs darkens. When all three are darkened, the Singularity cannot be used. Abilities *'Strength and Speed:' Doctor Steel is neither particularly strong nor amazingly fast, it has average speed at best and cannot trade blows well with other stands. *'Durability:' While not a strong stand, Doctor Steel itself is highly durable, and can take an impressively massive amount of punishment without showing much damage. Even devastating explosions powerful enough to put multiple other stands out of commission were not enough to defeat Doctor Steel, making it one of the most resilient stands. *'The Singularity' Doctor Steel's primary ability. The Singularity is, to be put simply, a 'wish-granting' power. To be better described, when Doctor Steel is activated, it possesses on its' chest three 'orbs' that determine how many more uses of The Singularity it can perform. To use this power, there are two conditions that must be completed. The first is that Kalther must first hear something that can be interpreted as a 'wish'. This wish can be delivered through a cassette recording or viewed on a television, but it cannot be read off of a piece of paper. In addition, if Kalther is deafened for whatever reason, the 'wish' cannot be heard, even if it is Kalther's own lips speaking the wish. Secondly, Kalther himself must agree to the wish by saying 'Wish granted'. When this is done, one of the orbs on Doctor Steel's chest will darken, and the wish will be granted. When a wish is granted, the intended effect will happen instantaneously, with no known way to prevent it. How the wish is granted can vary from wish to wish. For example, if the individual asks for some object, it will appear in front of the wisher, but wishing for someone to die will cause that person to drop dead immediately. Even effects like 'immortality', 'getting her to love me', and 'revive this person' are possible. However, there is a definitive limit to how many wishes can be granted at once. When all three of Doctor Steel's chest-orbs are darkened, it can no longer grant any wishes until one of the previous wishes is revoked. To do this, Kalther needs to merely command it, and one of the orbs will glow again. When a previously-granted wish is revoked, the effect can vary. For example, someone wished back to life will simply die again, and someone who is killed by a wish will instantly revive. However, if one wishes for money, and then spends that money, nothing will happen to the items or services they spent that money on. In addition, if someone is specific with how they kill someone, for example "I wish that a falling meteor would kill him", if revoked, will not revive the individual killed, because it was a meteor summoned by the wish that killed the person. Aside from the limit of how many wishes there can be, there does not appear to be too many restrictions on granting wishes. Doctor Steel cannot grant wishes if Kalther himself doesn't understand them, so it must be spoken in a language he understands (French, German, Japanese, and English), and it must be 'cohesive'. In addition, Kalther has revealed that 'wishing for more wishes' just cancels out one of the previous wishes, and wishing for more copies of Doctor Steel to appear causes the copies to have the same number of used-up orbs. Gallery Trivia *This Stand is named after the Steampunk musician of the same name. **It's ability, The Singularity, is named after one of Doctor Steel's songs.